wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kil'jaeden (tactics)
:This article contains information on how to defeat Kil'jaeden in the Sunwell Plateau raid. For character biography, see Kil'jaeden. Kil'jaeden is the last boss in the Sunwell Plateau raid instance. Anveena, Kalecgos, and the Blue Dragonflight play a role in this encounter. Since the Sunwell Plateau instance was revealed, Kil'jaeden is the most powerful boss implemented in the game. On May 20th, the 3rd gate of the Sunwell Plateau was brought down on US Servers unlocking the encounter.http://static.mmo-champion.com/mmoc/images/news/2008/may/kjgate.jpg The first world defeat of Kil'jaeden was made by SK Gaming on May 25 2008. Strategy The 5 phases of the Kil'jaeden encounter get progressively more difficult. Throughout phase 2 through 5, Kalecgos is flying from high above attacking Kil'jaeden with arcane bolts. Phase 1 Initially, three Hands of the Deceiver are positioned next to the Sunwell, channeling Anveena's powers into the Sunwell. They have a significant aggro range, and are linked, however, due to the nature of their abilities, it is recommended that they are dragged apart immediately after the pull, and tanked separately afterwards. Abilities: * ~200K HP * Melee attacks that hit for ~2K on a plate-wearer. * Can be stunned and silenced (but see below) * Shadow Bolt Volley: Deals 850 to 1150 shadow damage to all raid members within 30 yards, and places a stackable debuff that increases all shadow damage taken by 750. * Soul Portal: Opens a portal that periodically causes Volatile Felfire Fiend to spawn; these imps will run towards nearby raid members and explode, dealing significant damage to all nearby characters. The imps have extremely low health, and can be killed with a single instant cast spell (Ice Lance, Shadowburn, Shadow Word: Death); however, dying also causes them to explode. * Shadow Infusion: At ~20% health, the Hand will gain a self-buff that makes him immune to stun and silence effects. At this point, the raid must quickly finish him off. Ensure that the Hands are tanked far away from each other, stay out of the 30 yard range of the shadowbolt volleys if possible, mind the stacking debuff they apply, and this phase should be easy to master in a few pulls. Once all three Hands are defeated, Phase 2 begins. Phase 2 Kil'jaeden arrives in a blaze of glory (literally). Upon spawning, he will knock back all players that are standing within the glowing circle in the middle of the room. The knockback causes no damage. He is constantly doing ranged spell damage on mostly random targets. * Soul Flay - 3 second channel. Deals 3000 Shadow damage per second and reduces movement speed. Post-hotfix, the target is the player with the highest threat on Kil'jaeden, the "tank" does not need to be in melee range (allowing the raid the option of using a warlock to tank Kil'jaeden for example). Not resistable or dispellable. * Legion Lightning - 2 second cast. A chain lightning-like ability that hits the first target for 3007 to 3493 Shadow damage and then leaps to 4 additional targets, inflicting diminishing Shadow damage to each successive target. It will also drain 1500 mana from each character that takes damage from it. The range for the initial lightning and each successive jump is 50 yards, so it cannot be realistically outranged. Fully resistable. * Fire Bloom - Instant cast. Places a debuff on up to five random targets that deals 1619 to 1881 Fire damage to the debuffed player and all other raid members within 10 yards. Lasts 20 seconds. Not dispellable (except by immunity effects). * Summon Shield Orb - Spawns a Shield Orb add that is similar to Doom Blossoms in the Teron Gorefiend encounter. They are constantly shooting Shadow Bolts at the raid (up to 3 bolts within 1 second). Since they are targetable and have only 20k HP, it is recommended for ranged DPS to take them down as quickly as possible, to reduce incoming raid damage. During Phase 2, they will always spawn northeast of Kil'jaeden, and then orbit him counterclockwise. Once you reduce Kil'jaeden to 85% HP, Phase 3 will begin. Phase 3 At this point, Kil'jaeden gains several new abilities: * Sinister Reflection: Used at the beginning of Phase 3, instant cast. Spawns five Sinister Reflections of a randomly targetted raid member that look identical to the target, and have the abilities of the target's class. These abilities are not tied to the character's talent build or gear selection (for instance, a shadow priest's reflections will cast Smite and Renew). Their melee attacks deal an incredible amount of physical damage (2k on plate per hit per Reflection) and their casts do considerable damage/healing. These mirror images are not CC'able in any way (not even cyclone), but do have normal threat mechanics. * Shadow Spike: 28 second channel. Bombards randomly targeted raid members with Shadow Spikes that function like Void Reaver's orbs, floating towards the target's position upon the moment of cast and exploding. The explosion inflicts 5100 to 6900 Shadow damage to all characters within 8 yards, and places a debuff that reduces all healing effects by 50% by 10 seconds. Resistable. * Flame Dart Explosion: Instant cast. Every 3 seconds, all raid members will be hit by Flame Darts that cause 1663 to 1837 Fire damage and reduce movement speed by 50%. Lasts 15 seconds. Resistable, but not dispellable. * Summon Shield Orb: This ability will now cause two Shield Orbs to spawn instead of one. They will initially appear on opposite sides of the room, and will rotate in opposite directions. * Darkness of a Thousand Souls: Kil'jaeden does a raidwide emote ('Kil'jaeden begins to channel dark energy') and covers himself with wings. After 8 seconds, he will hit all players inside the instance for 47500 to 52500 Shadow damage. This is countered by the Shield of the Blue ability (see the Orbs section below). Not resistable. Getting Kil'jaeden to 55% HP will engage phase 4. Phase 4 Entering this phase, Kil'jaeden gains another ability (that's 9 at this point for those counting) and Kalecgos now empowers 2 orbs. * Meteor: Meteors fall from the sky, hitting anyone within a 5 yard range for a fatal amount of damage. There is a Hellfire graphic that appears about 5 seconds before the meteor lands, giving time to move out of the landing area. 3 meteors will be in flight constantly throughout this phase. During this phase, Meteor bombardments will stop while he is casting Darkness of a Thousand Souls. * Summon Shield Orb: Kil'jaeden will now summon three shield orbs instead of two. Keep in mind, every other ability Kil'jaeden has at his disposal will continue to bombard the raid during this phase. Phase 5 Reducing Kil'jaeden to 25% HP will cause Kalecgos to cry out to Anveena, and she will "awaken" out of Kil'jaeden's control, sacrificing herself into the Sunwell to cause Kil'jaeden to become desperate. This phase is summed up as no new abilities, just Kil'jaeden going insane attempting to kill the raid. * Sacrifice of Anveena: Anveena instantly sacrifices herself, causing Kil'jaeden to take 25% increased Holy damage. After Anveena sacrifices herself, Kil'jaeden will be stunned for about 5 seconds, use only Soul Flay for about 5 more seconds, and then he will begin to use all his abilities on very short cooldowns, Darkness of a Thousand Souls as quickly as every 20 seconds, and Meteors will bombard the raid during the Darkness of a Thousand Souls's casting. Upon his defeat is a very awesome "dismissal" scene. Orbs Beginning with Phase 3, Kalecgos will occasionally energize one of the orbs inside the room. Using the orb will transform the raid member into a blue dragon with the following abilities: * Blink: Like the Mage spell of the same name, teleports the dragon 20 yards forward. * Breath: Revitalize: Breathes arcane energy in a 13-yard cone in front of the caster, causing friendly units to regenerate 2250 health and mana over 10 sec. 10 second cooldown. * Breath: Haste: Breathes arcane energy in a 13-yard cone in front of the caster, increasing the attack, casting, and movement speeds of friendly targets by 25% for 30 sec. Also grants immunity to effects that reduce movement speed. 10 second cooldown. * Shield of the Blue: Extends a powerful shield around the caster that reduces all incoming and outgoing damage on friendly targets within 10 yards by 95%, but stuns the dragon and drains 10% of the dragon's health per second. Lasts 5 sec. 20 second cooldown. Loot turn-ins |Cowl of Light's Purity |Cover of Ursol the Wise |Duplicitous Guise |Cowl of Gul'dan |Crown of Anasterian |Helm of Burning Righteousness |Handguards of the Dawn}} turn-ins |Helm of Arcane Purity |Cover of Ursoc the Mighty |Mask of the Fury Hunter |Shroud of Chieftain Ner'zhul |Crown of Dath'Remar |Helm of Uther's Resolve |Gloves of Tyri's Power }} Quotes The following quotes are major spoilers for the encounter. Kil'jaeden Orders (before the encounter): *All my plans have led to this! *Stay on task! Do not waste time! *I have waited long enough! *Fail me, and suffer for eternity! *Drain the girl! Drain her power until there is nothing but a vacant shell! Emerge: *The expendible have perished... So be it! Now I shall succeed where Sargeras could not! I will bleed this wretched world and secure my place as the true master of the Burning Legion. The end has come! Let the unraveling of this world commence! Casting Darkness of a Thousand Souls: *Chaos! *Destruction! *Oblivion! Kill: *Another step towards destruction! *(Eredun) Casting Sinister Reflection: *Who can you trust? *The enemy is among you. Phase 3: *I will not be denied! This world shall fall! Phase 4: *Do not harbor false hope. You cannot win! Phase 5: *Aggghh! The powers of the Sunwell... turn... against me! What have you done? What have you done??? Death: *Nooooooooooooo! Kalecgos Intro: *You are not alone. The Blue Dragonflight shall help you vanquish the Deceiver. Orbs: *I will channel my power into the orbs, be ready! *I have empowered another orb! Use it quickly! *Another orb is ready! Make haste! *I have channeled all I can! The power is in your hands! Anveena and Kalecgos *Kalec: Anveena, you must awaken, this world needs you! *Anveena: I serve only the master now. *Kalec: You must let go! You must become what you were always meant to be! The time is now, Anveena! *Anveena: But I'm... lost. I cannot find my way back. *Kalec: Anveena, I love you! Focus on my voice, come back for me now! Only you can cleanse the Sunwell! *Anveena: Kalec...? Kalec? *Kalec: Yes, Anveena! Let fate embrace you now! *Anveena: The nightmare is over, the spell is broken! Goodbye, Kalec, my love! Encourage: *Kalec: Goodbye, Anveena, my love. Few will remember your name, yet this day you change the course of destiny. What was once corrupt is now pure. Heroes, do not let her sacrifice be in vain. *Kalec: Strike now, heroes, while he is weakened! Vanquish the Deceiver! Epilogue References External links Category:Bosses Category:Burning Legion Category:Eredar Category:Sunwell Plateau mobs